Pecado y Desenfreno
by Anna-Lylian
Summary: Un acto prohibido por años puede ser perjudicial para llegar a... (DEDICADO A MIS NIÑAS SARHALIENE, SHINOBITA, KEIKOCVL, AI-CHAN, NATCHA, CATHAIN y SAIYI. Os qero xiqis, q lo sepais!)


**Pecado y Desenfreno**

**By AnnaLylian**

Cálidos dedos acariciándolo, mortificándolo, y a plena luz del día, en aquella sala donde podría entrar ella y sorprenderlos en aquellas circunstancias.

- No… no ah! No podemos hacer esto… mmmh…- pudo pronunciar entre jadeos.

Notó como se dirigía de su cuello a su oreja, trazando un recorrido con su lengua hambrienta y sedienta de aquella piel que tanto le encantaba degustar.

- Y qué… ¿no te resulta tentadora esta situación- le susurró cogiendo entre sus labios el lóbulo y logrando que se le escapara un gemido extenso-. Sé que te gusta, esto lo hemos hecho por años, y sé que te has vuelto todo un pervertido… Tatsuha- al escuchar su nombre ronca y sensualmente, el muchacho volvió a gemir en respuesta.

- Pero… ahhh! No… no podemos… tu eres… tu…

- Sí… soy quien soy… y por ello tengo derecho sobre ti…- dijo entre mordisco y mordisco.

- Esto… esto no está bien…- lágrimas de impotencia y de placer empezaron a bajar por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Quería detenerlo, deseaba salir del comedor y correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más. Pero aunque la cabeza le dijera lo que debería de hacer, el cuerpo le traicionaba pecadoramente, y el hombre lo aprovechaba para someterlo cuanto quería.

Así había sido siempre. Era un niño cuando una noche se le había metido en la cama por miedo a quedarse solo, y no estando ella, había aprovechado para abrazarlo y adorarlo. Se parecía tanto a él, a su hermano, que no había podido retenerse, y había tomado aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía como un caramelo. Era solamente un crío cuando lo tomó, y ahora que el joven había crecido, se le hacía irresistible a sus ojos.

Dejó unos instantes de besar la sedosa piel que tenía a su merced, y tirando los papeles que había encima de la mesa, lo sentó, enterrando la cabeza, ahora, en su pecho.

Desabotonó la camisa de una vez, y se la retiró solamente hasta llegar a los codos. Una imagen valía más que mil palabras en esos momentos. La suave y tersa tez que ansiaba ver la tenía ahora ante sus ojos, pudiéndola tocar, teniéndola a su total disposición. Sabía que el chico se negaba a exteriorizar sus deseos por miedo a lo que pudieran sentir el uno por el otro, ya que lo que estaban haciendo… era prohibido.

Volvió a su hambrienta faena, esta vez los perjudicados fueron los pezones. Los chupó, tocó, besó y mordió hasta que de ellos escaparon gotas de sangre que sin dudarlo ni un instante, lamió hasta no dejar nada.

Lo miró a los ojos. Negros luceros que irradiaban pasión y locura. Se veía totalmente desprotegido, y sabiendo como era, debía ser el resultado de tantos años de deseo entre ellos dos.

- Tatsuha…- susurró mientras empezaba a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, y empezaba a quitárselo, ayudado por él, que elevó sus propias caderas-. Tatsuha…- volvió a pronunciar su nombre, enviándole escalofríos, haciéndole saber que era él mismo quien quería poseerlo.

El muchacho, en cambio, no podía decir nada, no sabía qué hacer, parecía como si el tiempo que había pasado con todas aquellas mujeres, con todos aquellos hombres, no hubieran servido para nada. Se encontraba impotente cuando le tocaba, besaba, acariciaba todo cuanto podía recorrer de su cuerpo.

Llevó una de sus manos al pelo de aquel hombre mayor que él. Le gustaba sentir el perfume a champú y lo suave que estaba. Lo apretó como consecuencia del roce de su boca contra su molesta erección. Empujó la cabeza para que siguiera haciéndolo, para que se la metiera entera en su boca y le hiciera sentir el placer de ser suyo. Pero, no cediendo a sus deseos, lo encaró para mirarlo fijamente, recorriéndose sus propios labios con un dedo, incitadoramente.

¿Qué es lo que quieres que te haga, Tatsuha- otra vez el pronunciar de su nombre junto con aquella mirada. Viendo el hombre que no iba a tener respuesta, se acercó más hasta quedar frente con frente para volver a repetir la misma pregunta-. ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

- Yo…- el moreno tragó fuerte y cerró los ojos, queriendo echarse para atrás, intentando que sus cuerpos no estuvieran tan pegados.

Atrapó las mejillas del joven y besó los párpados con una ternura no incluida en el pacto establecido todo aquel tiempo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, incluso.

Abrió las negruzcas orbes, y lo miró desconcertado. No… aquello no estaba pasando y tenía una pesadilla, se decía mientras veía el sentimiento que momentos antes había sentido en sus propias carnes. Aquella dulzura no era para él, no debía sentir nada, no… era imposible estar hablando de la misma persona.

El hombre al ver la confusión que reflejaba la situación nunca vivida, lo abrazó como si de una criatura se tratara. Sexo. Solamente habían tenido sexo. No amor, no cariño, no ternura, solo pasión, lujuria y desenfreno.

- No… no esto… esto está mal…- pudo decir entre lágrimas y jadeos, productos de las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Intentó liberarse de aquellos brazos fuertes, pero fue un esfuerzo en vano. Se aferró a la poca tela que tenía puesta el mayor, y lloró hasta el cansancio. Aquellas reacciones solo podían describirse con una palabra: pecado.

- Shhhh… llora… llora cuanto quieras, debemos aclarar esto cuanto antes…- susurró mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro.

- No… no podemos… esto… esto no es… no es bueno…- logró sacar la cabeza de la curvatura del cuello, y lo miró aún anegado en lágrimas-. No podemos…- negó, cerrando los ojos.

- Tatsuha… escúchame- agarró las mejillas con las dos manos y puso de nuevo frente con frente-. Sé que esto no es lo correcto. Todo estos años ha sido sólo sexo, lo se, pero… no puedo remediar el sentir aprecio, ternura y cariño cuando te tengo en mis brazos después del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos- vio como cerraba las orbes unos instantes y las abría asintiendo-. Creo que nuestra relación es imposible por el hecho de ser quienes somos, pero… déjame decirte que creo… que empiezo a amarte…

Volvió al llanto al escuchar las últimas palabras. No… no podía aceptarlo, era imposible.

- No…- habló entre hipidos, no quiero… no puedo aceptarlo… ella… ella es… es…

- Sé que lo que te he dicho es doloroso, pero dime la verdad… ¿tú sientes lo mismo- preguntó notando la tensión que empezaba a crearse en el cuerpo del otro.

Pensativo, se recostó contra el pecho del hombre. ¿Lo quería¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Empezó a recordar su primera vez. Como siendo tan pequeño había disfrutado de aquellas caricias, aquellos besos… Siempre había creído que el "amor" que sentía era por ser su… Pero, al mencionar las dichosas palabrejas. Se odiaba a sí mismo, porque…

- Sí… creo que lo mismo…- dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Se sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente. Pecadores. Eran pecadores por tales actos, ella no se lo merecía.

- Siento lo mismo, pero mi…- no pudo continuar porque unos dedos le hicieron callar.

- No lo digas… no quiero escucharlo. Lo sé de sobras, y por ello, esta será la última vez…

Se sonrieron de nuevo, intentando que lo malo pasara a segundo plano si era posible, y se fundieron en un beso que describía perfectamente lo que sentían ambos.

Las manos empezaron a jugar en aquel rol olvidado. Se volvieron traviesas tocando, acariciando piel por todos lados. Las prendas habían sido esparcidas por el suelo, desesperados, hambrientos por el deseo de sentirse uno dentro del otro.

El mayor llevó dos dedos a la boca del moreno para que los lamiera, los devorara, consiguiendo excitarlos más de lo que estaban.

Gimió cuando sintió como los metía a la vez, y empezaba a moverlos sin dejarle tiempo a que se acostumbrara.

- No… mmmh! No tan rápido… me duele… ah!

- Tatsuha…- llamó para intentar que le mirara con aquellos ojos negros aguados y deseosos de más-. Por favor, di mi nombre…- rogó con desesperación-. Nunca, nunca has pronunciado mi nombre mientras lo hacemos… por favor… dilo, di mi nombre, lo deseo, lo necesito…

La mirada entristecida que le devolvió, fue lo que se le clavó en el pecho profundamente.

- No… dejémoslo como está… por favor… no me obligues…- aquel llanto nuevamente. Intentó calmarlo con palabras de consuelo, caricias, abrazos y besos.

Una vez más tranquilo, empezó a masajear la semi-erección del muchacho. Lenta y provocadoramente, satisfaciendo las ansias de ser prolongado el placer. Mientras, fue recorriendo, con sus labios y lengua, el gustoso cuello, mordiéndolo, succionando la parte en donde se encontraba el pulso.

Lo besó con fuerza haciéndolo venirse en su mano. Lamió el líquido blancuzco de su palma, y el resto lo utilizó para suavizar la entrada de los dedos en el pequeño orificio del moreno.

- Relájate…- le susurró suavemente, besando su frente y oyéndolo gemir de nuevo, al sentirse cansado y deseoso de más.

Se miraron largamente, a sabiendas que aquella iba a ser su última vez. Las lágrimas a punto de salir de los orbes negros, hicieron que el hombre, sacara los dígitos y los substituyera por su erección. Solamente metió la punta, preparando el terreno.

- Sigue… ahhh! N-No esperes más…- jadeó instándolo a entrar.

Así lo hizo, de una sola embestida estuvo en su interior. El muchacho lanzó un grito como si le acabaran de romper, pero no pudo dar marcha atrás. Siguió empujando, sabiendo que le estaba destrozando, pero él lo había pedido, lo había suplicado.

Sin darse cuenta, el mayor había empezado a llorar inconscientemente. Tatsuha lo notó al caerle en su hombro una de aquellas infinitas gotas.

¿Por qué lloras- preguntó haciéndolo parar toda acción-. ¿Es porque no digo tu nombre- sintió como se le partía el alma al no obtener respuesta-. ¡Dímelo!

- No lo sé…

Se abrazaron como si no fueran a verse más, como si aquel momento fuese el último momento de sus vidas ya muertas.

¿Quieres que diga tu nombre- susurró con desesperado dolor-. Pídemelo… vuélvemelo a pedir…- las miradas totalmente unidas, encharcadas por tal sufrimiento pero felices al saberse que estaban puestas en la persona que amaban.

- Di mi nombre… por favor…

- Tohma…- aquella voz tan sensual, aquellos labios formando la dichosa palabra lograron arrancarle una sonrisa satisfecha y llena de felicidad al nombrado-. Sigue haciéndome el amor, Tohma.

- Con mucho gusto…

Los movimientos habían sido reducidos de violentos a suaves y acompasados, intentando crear ese aire dulce que se extendía entre ellos.

No faltaron besos ni caricias en el acto. Gemidos entrecortados y el nombre de ambos en sendas bocas, hicieron que se vinieran a la vez, pronunciando al mismo tiempo lo que nunca habían dicho a nadie con todo corazón…

- Te amo…

FIN

Notas:

Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ya toy aqiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dando por culo como siempre… vamos… P

Pox…emmm… esto… jejeje… creo q es la primera vez q ago algo tan triste, y tan raro… U

Un Tat/Tohma! Por dios… a mi me llevaran al manicomio algun dia, os lo digo yop… jijiji

Naps…esta idea ha surgido por… jejeje estar mala, aunq aún lo estoy vaya -.-. Estaba yo, tosiendo sin parar y entre flash y flash, como q a surgío esta… ¿cosa? Jejeje… no se ni como llamarlo…

Alaps! Q sepais q e vuelto a las andadas… ahora pq toy mala no puedo escribir mucho, esto a sio cortito, pero lo siguiente va a ser mas largo… tengo un par mas de ideas y tengo q acabar mis historias empezadas… como nop… P

Emmm… poz… q os voy a decir mas… a si! DEDICARSELO a mis niñas q siempre me apoyan en todo: SARHALIENE, SHINOBITA, KEIKOCVL, AI-CHAN, NATCHA, CATHAIN y SAIYI. Os qero nenas… q lo sepais!

Aaaaaaaaaaala! Me largooooooooooooo!

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuups!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás… en 


End file.
